Fate, Called Kagome
by srvng40love
Summary: Kagome the witch goes to a boarding school but they don't get to choose their roommates! guess who Kagome's roommate is...
1. Default Chapter

Hello People! This is my very first fanfic. I am not much of a writer but I just had to share my story with you guys, so I tried my best. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or any other mistakes. Also, before I was a writer, I was a reader, just like others, so I know how people feel when the authors stop updating or something. I guarantee that it will not happen here. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Kagome, InuYasha, or any other characters so far.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"I can't BELIEVE I'm doing this!"

The 15 year old witch Kagome Higurashi was packing to go to the boarding school in order to learn to be a powerful witch. She was able to fly on brooms, make illusions, and mabe much more, but she did not know that many magic. Yet.

Kagome preferred people to see her as a person, and not as "The Witch.".

"Kagome dear! Are you ready to go yet?" Her mother called from down the stairs.

"Almost mom! I just need to pack a few more of my stuff and I'm ready to go!"

"Okay then! Oh, and are you going from the window or are you coming from the stairs?"

"Ummm I think I'll go from the roof if it's okay with you?"

"That's fine dear! Be careful okay?"

"Okay! Thanks mom!" After that statement, her brother, Sota came into the room.

"Sis?"

"Oh hi Sota!"

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yea, sorry! Don't worry I won't be gone forever you know!"

"I'll miss you..." Sota said with teary eyes.

"I will too..." Then, they ran to hug each other.

"Oh, and sis?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any gum?"

"Oh yea, I think it's on my desk..."

"Okay! Thanks!" Said Sota, suddently cheerful

'Boys..' Kagome thought. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave!"

Gathering up all her energy, she made an illusion of a big blimp in order to distract others from the neighborhood while she set off. She hated getting a lot of attention.

She qiuckly gathered her things and set off towards the roof, grabbing her broom along the way.

"I hope I do it right this time!"

And with that, she mounted onto her broom and jumped off the roof. Instead of hitting the bottom, she flew up into the air. However, her blimp distraction was not working too well.

"Look mom! A girl is flying! Look! look!" A girl that seemed to be agout five years old pointed to Kagome, trying to get attention from her mother.

'uho! I better make another illusion! Quick!'

She again concentrated her energy to create what seemed to be a pair of girls walking down the street. She made one them say:

"Oh look! It's that hologram of the witch that my brother made! Isn't he a genius? Doesn't it almost look real?"

Hearing that, the five year old girl and her mother walked away.

'That was close!' thought Kagome. Unfortunately for her, for the lack of concentration, she flew right into a tree, and the map she was holding flew right into a pond below it! Today just was not her day.

"Oh man! That was my only map! I better go buy another map!" And she mounted on her broom. Or atleast tried to. "Not my broom too!" She exclaimed as the broom slipped from her fingers, into the pond below. "Great. Now I have to WALK all the way to the store!"

* * *

At the store, Kagome was looking at all sorts of brooms, both big and small. a long one with what seemed like a red stone hanging from it caught her eye. 

"This is perfect! How much is it... 16 dollars! But, I need more money to buy lunch for the day.. and I also need to buy the map... I know!"

grabbing firm hold of the broom, she went to the map section of the store.

"There we go! Now all I need to do is..."

She concentrated on her powers once more to create a Genuine Illusion of the map.

"There! now I won't have to buy the map!" She said in a victorious voice as she carried her broom to the cashier.

Once she was out of the store, she went into the woods that was just behind the store. She mounted upon her new broom, and she concentrated on the amount of energy the broom held. She was suprised at how much energy there was for it was far more stronger than her previous brooms! "And to think that a human made this broom..."

(FYI : The stronger the energy is, the faster it will go.)

She was again in the air, this time, more careful in looking where she went.

* * *

A few hours passed since she came out of the store. 

"I should be near the school now"

She dismounted off her broom, just in time for the speech of the principal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Shikon Jewel Academy. I am your principal, Kuranosuke. Nice to see you all today. Now, there has been a few changes over the years. I will go over them now with you. Choosing your roommates is no longer permitted. There will be a lottery and names will be chosen randomly. No in appropriate clothing..."

And the hour went by

"...And finally, NO GUM!" (you know these people in school..)

After the speech, the students were forced to clap for no one did, and they were to line up to get their room number and key.

"Room 311, 312 ... 313! There we go!"

She heard noises coming from the inside. 'My roommate must be here...' She thought as she slowly opened to reveal a strange looking boy. He had very long silver-white hair, amber eyes, and ... do ears!

"Hi, my name is Kagome! Nice to meet you!"

"Did I ask you?" The bot snapped back. Kagome was fuming inside, but was trying not to show it. "Sorry.." She said through gritted teeth. Then she went out the door to check if she had the right room. She did

"This is going to be a HELL LONG school year!"

* * *

Thank You for reading! Please review! PLEASE! 

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people again! Just as I promised, I tried to update as fast as I can! I am not that busy at school nowdays so I can update at least once a week, and even more over the summer! I don't know If I am making this story more than 10 chapters long, but please give me your opinions! Also, you are free to Email me if you have any questions. Thanx!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko does. BooHoo. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

Kagome has arrived to Shikon Jewel Academy a few minutes before, but she was almost already done packing. She still did not know her roommate's name.

"Yo wench!" Yelled the boy from across the room

"I told you my name is Kagome! Not wench!" Kagome snapped back.

"Whatever. You better not be one of those girls who has parties in here every night and paints each other's nails! I HATE that smell! If you do that, I swear I will kick you out!"

"For your information, I am not like one of those girls, and you have some nerve talking to me like that after you refused to even call me by my name! And just to tell you, this is my room too, so I have every right to do whatever I want!" Kagome said, as she slapped her clothes onto her bed. "And you better not put those porn posters that you boys love so much on the walls in this room!"

"Well guess what? I have every right to do so because this is my room also, according to your theory." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"WHATEVER! Just leave me alone!"

"Feh!"

"Oh, and by the way, I take the top bunk!"

"Do I LOOK like I care? I'll probably spend the nights with my friends anyway."

'He's more annoying than my brother!' Kagome thought. 'Oh no! 7:00 already! We're supposed to be down for dinner!'

* * *

As soon as she was done packing, she stormed down the stairs leading to the school cafeteria.

When she got there however, it was not like a school cafeteria at all! It was more like a formal restraunt!

'Wow! This place is huge! It almost seemes like I'm staying at a hotel!'

She took a few minutes to look around, but stopped to look when a shy looking girl was wandering around the cafeteria alone, much like she was.

'She lookes like a nice girl. Mabe I should go talk to her?' Kagome thought as she made her way towards the girl.

"Hello!" Kagome said to the girl cheerfully.

"Oh hi! nice to meet you! Are you new here?"

"Yea. I'm Kagome, by the way."

"That's a nice name! Mine is Sango!"

"Would you mind if I have dinner with you?"

"No I don't mind!"

"Great!" Kagome was about to say more when a loud bell rang throughout the cafeteria.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" The principle who spoke earliar shouted over all the noise the students were making. When the students did not stop talking, The principle looked helplessly to the other teachers, shouted again, but to no avail.

'I feel bad for him... I want to help him but... I know!'

Kagome again gathered up all her energy to create an illusion of a party cracker.

'This should do the trick!' She thought as she guided the cracker above the student's crowd. Then, she made the cracker pop. As it made a great noise, the students instantly stopped talking. Taking the oppertunity, the principle spoke again.

"Thank you. Now, as I have said before, I am your principle Kuranosuke and this is the place where you will have breakfast lunch and dine. You will be able to come on your own accord to the cafeteria to have your meals, depending on what time you will have different classes. All meals will be free on class days (weekdays) but you must pay for the meals on weekends. Thank you for your attention. You may now eat!"

After that statement, all the students cheered, and got seated on the dining tables.

"Kagome, where do you want to sit?"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice... The only unoccupied table I think is that one in the corner..."

"SANGO!" The voice of a boy was heard.

"Oh no not again!" Sango exclaimed.

"Who is he? Do you know him?" Kagome asked

"He's my roommate.."

The boy soon catched up to them.

"May I sit with y - Oh? Who is this beautiful young lady Sango?"

"Miroku, this is Kagome, Kagome, Miroku."

"Hi, nice to meet you..." Kagome said, but she was cut off

"Would you please bear my child?"

"...huh?..."

"See, I need a male heir in order to keep the Hoshi blood in line..."

"Miroku! You can't just go asking EVERY girl in the room to bear your childre-" Sango said in his face, but was cut off by a certain hand on her bottom.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed out as she slapped Miroku on the face. Hard.

"I see you're still groping women Miroku. You never change do you?" Another boy with a smirk on his face began walking toward the three. However, his smirk was replaced with a suprised expression as he saw who one of the girls were.

'THAT'S his name? Doesn't his name mean dog demon or something...' Kagome thought, as her expression turned suprised as well.

"Oh hi InuYasha! I see you have finally succeeded to find me. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Miroku said, still clutching his handprinted face.

"We never said you could eat with us!" Sango and Kagome said together.

"Feh! Why would I want to sit and have dinner with that wench near me? I'll lose my appetite!" InuYasha said rudely

"Uhhh, Kagome, do you know him?" Sango wispered to Kagome.

"He's my roommate..." She wispered back

The conversation between Kagome and Sango was stopped by a sudden shriek. When the two girls turned to look at what happened, they started to laugh. Miroku was the source of the noise and he was being dragged away from the girls' table by InuYasha.

"Those two were...something." Sango said

"Yea, but that InuYasha guy is so rude! All I ever tried to do was be nice to him from the beginning, but he was rude from the beginning!"

"Kagome, chiil! CHILL! Let's go get something to eat okay? Sango said, while fanning Kagome's face.

"Okay..." And they went to have dinner.

* * *

"Wow! I ate a lot today!" Kagome said to herself as she opened the door to her dorm. Sango was with her.

"I see that InuYasha is not here..." Sango said

"He said he won't be sleeping in here. Like I care. I'm so sleepy! might as well hit the hay.. I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Okay. I'll be in bed. Can I take the bottome bunk?"

"Sure."

Unfortunately, InuYasha already knew she was going to sleep on the top bunk and he had something prepared for her...

Kagome took a quick shower and got into her favourite pajamas.

When she jumped upon her bed, however, she suddently heared a crack, and something wet all over her back and butt. Eggs. All over the sheets and now her pajamas.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed out loud

In Miroku's room, InuYasha was rolling on the floor, laughing, while Miroku looked at him like he just gave birth to a monkey. They were playing together on PlayStation 2 when they heared someone screaming InuYasha's name, and the next minute, he was rolling on the floor laughing. However, Kagome's room was not that merry. After Kagome got all the egg off of her eyes suddently took on that evil look.

"This is the last straw! This declares war!"

And so it begins...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please continue to check back every so often to see if I updated okay? Please Review! PLEASE! **PLEASE!**

xoxo-


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's me again! Thank you for those of you who reviewed my story! I felt so happy after I gactually got reviews! Please don't forget to tune in every once in a while to see if I updated okay? Thanks! D

Diclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 3

Next Morning,

"Kagome!" Sango's voice was heard from Kagome's room "WAKE UP!"

She sat upright on her bed.

"Did you HAVE to yell in my ear so much ?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? TODAY IS THE DAY WE START CLASSES REMEMBER?"

"WHAT? OH NO! I HAVE TO GET READY..."

"No Wait..." Sango said to Kagome

But she cut Sango off as she jumped off her bed only to step on something...hairy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" InuYasha's voice was heard from beneath her feet.

"What the.. INUYASHA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STAYING OVER MIROKU'S!" Kogome yelled

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" Sango said as she joined the "conversation"

"That Miroku's been making me put porn posters on the room wall! Seriously! How many does he HAVE?"

"WHAT?" Sango exclaimed. "I told him NOT to put those posters up! Wait until I get there you!" She stormed out of the room.

"No wait Sango! Don't leave me here!" Kagome said to Sango helplessly. Unfortunately, she was not listening.

"Fuck... Oh yea. InuYasha? WHY DID YOU PUT THOSE EGGS ON MY BED?"

"Oh yea... That was funny!" InuYasha started to crack up.

"I would watch your back if I were you." Without another word, Kagome started to get ready for the first day of classes.

In the Announcment Hall

"Ladies and Gentlemen! As you all know, this is your first day that you will begin your classes. You will be expected to be on your best behavior, no matter how you hate your teacher. You are free to hate, but you must show respect." As the princitple said that, he slightly looked towards one of the teachers that looked pretty much evil. He continued. "We will now announce the homerooms that you are to be in. Mr. Naraku's homeroom students ..." He went on for a few minutes. "And finally, Lady Kaede's students are as follows : Kagome Higurashi, Sango Koura, Miroku Hoshi, Kagura Naraku, Kanna Naraku, Kaguya Moon, and InuYasha Takahashi. Thank you and have a great day!"

'Oh I'll have a great day all right...' Kagome grumbled in her head.

In Homeroom

"Hello class, I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your scrying class teacher. I am formally known as Lady Kaede but I would like to be addressed as just plain Kaede. Now, I will call up your names indivisually as you come up to recieve your class schedules. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Koura ... "

Later in the Hallway.

"Can I see your schedule Kagome?"

"Sure."

"Wow! She have almost every class together except for meditation and illusion class!"

"Great! What class do we have next ... Combat! Okay, I think we go ... That way!"

* * *

In the Gym

"Hello Class, and welcome to Combat Class! Here, you will learn new skills in combat according to your specilalties. You will each be put into groups : 6 people in each group, and you will battle each other, 3 to 3. This cobat today will determine what level you are at the moment. The groups are as follows."

"You know Kagome, It's strange us four, you, Miroku, InYasha, and I just seemes to wind up together. It's like we've been purposely set up together!"

"Yea, but at least there are new people!"

"Who are they anyway?"

"I think their names were Koga and Kikyo."

"OKAY! LET US BEGIN!"

The groups were seperated as Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo against InuYasha, Miroku,and Koga.

"Kagome!" Sango wispered to Kagome "They have Koga, who's definetly a demon, and InuYasha, who's a half demon! So they have actually 1and a half demons on their side while we are all mortal on this side! That's not fair! They have a better chance of winning!"

"Yes, that is correct." Kikyo has joined the conversation.

"Don't worry Sango! None of them know that I'm a witch. When the time comes, I will summon my broom and fly and send illusions at them as distractions. Then, you and Kikyo can attack them as soon as they are distracted. Deal?"

Their plan was immediatly put into action as the three agreed.

It appeared as though Kagome's team was losing badly. Although Sango kept on throwing her Hiraikotu, the demons kept on dodging them and Miroku, although through much effort, managed to black himself with his staff. Kikyo was not going so well either, but had better luck than Sango. She managed to hit InuYasha 3 times on the stomach.

"Yo wench! Can't you do anything? Your teammates are suffering you know! And we're not even trying!"InuYasha yelled to Kagome.

'That's what you think!' Kagome thought. 'Now!'

She chanted a spell under her breath and her broom had magically appeared in her hands. She made a genuine illusion of a bow and arrow, mounted upon her broom, and flew up to the ceiling. She strung her arrow to her bowstring, and appeared as though she was aiming for InuYasha's team, although she was careful not to hit them, for that would lead to them realizing that the bow and arrow was just an illusion.

Sango and Kikyo, seeing that they were focused on Kagome immideatly started to attack.

The girl's team was winning miraculously, and just at the brim of them being uncouncious, a whistle told them all to stop.

"Thank you for your participation today. I hope you do just as good tomorrow. Goodbye. Oh, and Kagome? Would you mind staying back for a while? I would like to talk to you."

'uho.' Kagome thought 'I hope I'm not in trouble!'

Tune in Next Time!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

as always : xoxo


	4. authors note

Thank you for reading! No, this is not farewell, this is just a stupid crummy author's note. I have been having a few problems with my computer lately so I havn't been able to update as much. I am sorry for the inconvinience. However, I just got a new computer and I'm back! Good as new. While I havn't been able to update, however, I have been writing (literally) another fanfic about InuYasha and I thought it turned out pretty good, so I am posting that as well. I am making this fanfic secondary for now, so please read my other one and tell me it I should continue it. Thanx!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating! I am sorry, I will update more properly for I have started SUMMER VACATION! YEA! (okay) And now, on with the story! Oh, did any of you read my other story? Please do!

* * *

"That was great work you did there today Kagome!Great work! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well, before my father died, he taught me a few things he knew about illusion. From then on though, I was on my own."

"That was great magic. Unfortunately, however, using illusion magic will not give any damage to the opponent when you are fighting. That is why I am giving you this." And he took out a little half-moon amulet.

"Wow this is pretty! But how will it do any damage to my opponents?"

"This amulet, by the thought of projecting, turns into either a huge boomerang, much like the Hiraikotu your friend Sango used today, or a bow with an everlasting arrows already strung after every shot. However, the bad part is this. You turn into a hanyou for about two minutes after you use the weapon. And if anyone sees you in this form and knows it is you, you will not be able to turn back into your normal self ever again."

"Being a hanyou does not trouble me."

"Good. I need to leave now, but if you need my help, just come to my office okay?"

"Thank you."

"Off you go."

in the hallway—

"Sango!" Kagome yelled from the other side of the hallway.

"Kagome! There you are! What happened in gym? Were you in trouble?"

'Uho, I can't tell her about the hanyou part!"

"Oh nothing,the combat teacher wanted to tell me I did great or something.."

"Ooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy, do you want to drop by later at my dorm to get back at the boys?"

"Oh, I'll come to!" Miroku has joined the conversation. You know what comes next

Of course I'll come! What time?"

"Around five?"

"Deal. See you then!" Then, Kagome rushed off towards her next class.

—in the dorm—

"Gosh, I'm so tired! Who knew this school was so big!"

—in Sango's dorm—

"So what shall we do to those coughjerkscough Kagome said once in Sango's dorm.

"I've already thought out Miroku's getback. We can post some male porn pictures on the wall of Miroku's side."

"Oh He's in for a suprise!"

"So,"

"What?"

"What did you plan for InuYasha?"

"I really don't know. I thought we could do something to his hair, but what?"

"We could drop honey and then feathers... You know that prank! It's a classic!"

"Yea, but he will be able to smell the honey miles away."

"True, True."

"How about we put a bucket of washable pink highlights on his hair?"

"But he will be able to smell that too."

"Exactly. It smells like nailpolish. He hates that smell. Once he smells it, I almost guarantee that he will come barging into my dorm."

"I see where you're going! Whoa Kagome! You're bad!" They exchanged evil glances.

"So this is what we do..."

—at night—

InuYasha was walking down the hallway to his dorm, extremely tired. "Man! Why do we get so much homework on the first day of school! I spent hours in that library!" Then, a horrible smell hit his nose. Nailpolish!

'Why that Kagome! I knew she was one of those girls who do that! Wait till I get there you!' And, much to fate's spiteful ways, barged into his dorm, only to have some substance drop on his hair.

"KAGOME!"

—meanwhile—

Miroku was having a jolly time for he was able to grope a few more girls today than expected, with a price of course. Heck, some of them didn't hit that hard!

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb..." (Just imagine Miroku singing that!)

He came upon his door, opened it, changed, went to his bed and...

"AHHHHH! My eyes! My eyes!" The girls were laughing their heads off afer they heard both boy's reactions.

"Hi Five Team Shikon!" They said together.

—next morning—

"Wench! What was that for yesterday!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"My, InuYasha, what ever do you mean?" Kagome said with innocence.

"You just better watch your back" InuYasha said 'because I have something planned. Hehehe'

"What ever." And Kagome just walked away.

"Now for my plan to go into action... Where is that fox demon when you need him? Shippo was his name?" InuYasha was roaming the hallways when he finally found Shippo.

"Why hello there Shippo! How are you today?" 'I can't stand him!'

"I'm fine InuYasha. Wh yare you smiling so weird?"

"You can turn yourself into different things right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, I want you to do something for me..." Seeing Shippo's doubtful look, he quickly added, "I'll give you candy..."

"Sure! I'll do it!"

"GREAT! Now here's what I want you to do..." And the fox demon and the (cough)cockroach(cough), no, InuYasha began planning..

* * *

Aaaaand of course, thank you for reading. Please do not forget to use that very cute "submit review" button on the bottom of the page. If you do not know where it is, I will come to your house and show it to you. So yea...

xoxo 3


End file.
